1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mounting structures for an infrared tube or the like and, more particularly, to a mounting system wherein an axial extension at each end of the tube serves as an electrical conductor as well as a tube support.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An infrared tube generally has a helical heating coil extending axially from one end of the tube to the other. The ends of the coil are then secured to electric terminals for supplying power to the coil. Mounts are placed at each end of the tube to support the tube in a predetermined position. The mounts should permit quick and easy installation and removal of the tube while at the same time holding the tube securely in place and providing a reliable electrical contact.
Prior art mounting structures are generally incapable of providing all of these features. In order to make the tube readily replaceable, the electrical contacts of the tube are often resiliently urged against the mount contacts. In time, dirt finds its way into the contact area to increase the intercontact resistance.
Prior art tubes having a reliable electrical contact, such as those employing soldering, prevent the tube from being easily replaceable.